


Your Body Temperature

by Pastel_hearts



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Its cold brrr, MIku trynna explain to meiko hows shes straight even tho she cuddled with rin: 😭😳🥺🤬😫😱😎, Wordcount: Under 100.000, Yeah ummm Tags am i right?, tini fic bc im taking a break tmmrw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_hearts/pseuds/Pastel_hearts
Summary: "The hands we held for warmth" - the best vocaloid song; Kimi No TaionCuddling the girls for warmth isn't gay if you have your hair accessorizes on😳😳😳
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Your Body Temperature

It was late at night. Rin and Miku were lying in bed, Miku has always been a hot sleeper but it just happens to be colder that night and blankets wouldn't cut it for Rin so Rin ended cuddling with Miku for the night.  
  
"Its Cold :(" Rin said inching closer to Miku

"Ok Fine" Miku finally said giving in to Rin.

Its to hot for Miku and she cant sleep but its fine, Atleast Rin is happi


End file.
